


Shiny Things

by alltoseek



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames brings home shiny things. Arthur tolerates this for as long as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts).



> Originally written for the subreddit HGTV_Verse ([Shiny Things](https://www.reddit.com/r/HGTV_Verse/comments/35ydxa/birdau_drabble_shiny/)), a community for fans of earlgreytea68's Next Big Thing and other fics in her HGTV!AU.

“Arthur,” Eames asked, “Where's that new shiny thing I just brought back to the nest?”

Arthur pointed to the gum wrapper woven through the twigs on one side, “You mean that shiny thing?”

“No,” said Eames, “It was more solid than that.”

Arthur pointed to the chain bracelet that draped around the top of the nest, “That shiny thing?”

“No, no,” said Eames, distracted and poking around. “A big solid chunky shiny thing.”

“You mean that round shiny thing?” said Arthur, pointing at the ring crowning several twigs.

“No!” said Eames, scratching around the floor of the nest with his clawed toes. “It's a more chunky shiny thing.”

“You mean that round colorful shiny thing?” Arthur asked, pointing to a marble shoved into a corner where the floor and side met.

“No!” exclaimed Eames. “A jagged shiny thing!”

“Oh, you mean that,” said Arthur, pointing to a piece of mirror in the side of the nest, braced top and bottom with woven twigs.

“No no no!” cried Eames, driven to frustration. “A big solid chunky jagged shiny thing! I just brought it home today!”

Arthur thought it over. “Oh, wait, do you mean that chunk of broken bottle glass?”

“Yes!” said Eames in relief. “Yes, isn't it wonderful? Oooh, wait until the sunlight shines through it just right, it's like iridescence and rainbows and so so shiny! It's the best shiny thing ever! Where is it? Where'd you put it? I want to find the exact-- ”

“I threw it out,” said Arthur flatly.

Eames gaped. His beak opened and shut a few times without making any noise. “You threw it out?” Eames finally said in a small weak voice.

“We need room in the nest for fucking, Eames. I don't want to be in the middle of an exuberant energetic fantastic fuck with you only to get cut on a wing or toe because of a big chunk of broken glass.”

“Oh,” said Eames. He paused a moment. “But then how will I get you to want to have exuberant energetic fantastic fucking with me if I don't bring shiny things home to you?”

Arthur stepped over to stand next to Eames. “The only shiny thing I need you to bring home to me is you. You are the most beautiful shiniest thing ever. Every time you come home I want to engage in exuberant energetic fantastic fucking with you.”

“Oh,” said Eames, blinking his big beautiful shiny eyes.

Then they had an exuberant energetic fantastic fuck. It was brilliant.


End file.
